Broken Sunlight
by Jet Engine
Summary: King Julien meets a she-cat and instantly falls in love with her. But who-or what-is this feline? What is her connection with Kowalski? And what threat looms over them? More importantly, can they-with the help of the other penguins and lemurs-protect themselves and the rest of the world from it?
1. Missing

**New story! Ba-bam!**

* * *

**Broken Sunlight**

**Chapter 1: Missing**

King Julien sat at the Tiki Bar in his habitat, sipping from a coconut with a miniature umbrella sticking out of the top. The zoo had just closed for the night, and he and the other lemurs had had a busy day of dancing for the crowds. He sat his coconut on the table.

"More mango smoothie, Your Highness?" Maurice asked from behind the counter.

"No thank you, Maurice," the lemur king answered.

Mort came over and latched himself onto Julien's foot. "Hello!" the little lemur piped.

Julien looked down at him. He sighed.

Maurice blinked. "You okay, Your Majesty? You seem a little out of it, these days."

King Julien hesitated before standing up. "Walk with me, Maurice."

"Can I walk with you, too?" Mort asked.

"No," Julien answered, pulling Mort off of his foot, "I am having a special job for you." He sat Mort next to the blender. "I need you to be watching de blender and letting me know if it moves. Okay?"

"Okay, King Julien!" Mort proceeded to narrow his eyes at the blender as Julien and Maurice left the habitat.

"Giving him busy-work?" Maurice asked when they were out of their habitat.

"No," Julien answered. "I was just giving to him a pointless task to keep him from bothering me."

"Right," the aye-aye said, rolling his eyes. "So, what's on your mind?"

Julien didn't look at him. "Maurice, have you ever felt like dere is being something more for you in dis world?"

"Constantly."

"I am a king. I have my thrown, my crown, my loungy chair, my subjects, my bouncy, my boomy box. Everything dat a king could be wanting. Except for one thing..." he trailed off.

"What's missing?" Maurice asked.

"A queen, Maurice." the ringtail answered. "Someone to be sharing de royalty with me. Someone who'll always be dere during de hard times in de kingdom. Who will love me almost as much as _I_ love me."

Maurice nodded in understanding. "I hear ya, man. Eventually, we all gotta start thinking about these things."

"Indeed, but I am looking for de specific qualities in de woman. She will need to be pretty-"

"Looks fade over time, King Julien."

"As I was saying, she will need to pretty," Maurice rolled his eyes, "have a good sense of de humor, enjoy shaking her booty, and she will have to be nice to me."

They returned to their habitat. Mort was still glaring at the blender.

Julien said to the mouse lemur, "You can stop now, Mort."

Mort turned around. "It didn't move, King Julien."

* * *

In the morning, the lemurs decided to stroll through the park before the zoo opened. A gentle breeze blew through their fur.

Julien breathed in the crisp autumn air. "What a glorious day. I would say dat it was as glorious as me, but dat is being impossible."

"You are the greatest!" Mort cheered to his king.

"Yes," the ringtail replied. "Yes, I am."

Maurice smiled. "Sounds like you're back to normal, huh, King Julien?"

King Julien nodded. "Indeed. I am feeling like my older self dis morning."

"Why were you upset, King Julien?" Mort asked.

"I was not being upset, Mort. I was just thinking-in my brain-dat I, de king, am needing a woman to be ruling with me. Plus, I am not going to be living, forever. I will be needing a child to be taking my place in de throne, when my time is being over with."

"Good point," Maurice told the lemur king. "But you shouldn't marry someone for offspring, alone."

"Well, I do not know what spring is having to do with anything," Julien said, "but I will, certainly, not be marrying for de sake of getting a prince or a princess. I will love dis woman, and she will love me. And den we'll have de happy, fairytale-ish ending."

King Julien stopped walking, and the other lemurs looked at him. He was gaping at something in front of him.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? I really want to, but I want your opinion.**


	2. Shadow

**I can't think of anything creative to type. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shadow**

"Mort, Maurice," King Julien said, pointing to something in front of him, "look!" They turned to look where Julien was pointing, when Julien covered Maurice's eyes with his paws and Mort's with his tail. "No, no! Don't look!"

"But you just told us to look," Maurice commented.

"I changed my mind! No looking at de pretty lady!"

Mort pushed Julien's tail out of his face. "Pretty lady?"

The lemur king sighed and removed his paws from Maurice's eyes. "Fine. You can look."

Maurice and Mort gaped at what they saw: a she-cat, sun bathing on a tree stump just outside the zoo walls. She was _gorgeous_. She had short, jet-black fur with a snow-white chest and white paws.

"Whoa," Maurice said. "Pretty lady's an understatement."

"She is _beautiful_!" Mort exclaimed.

Julien nodded. "Clearly, de Sky Spirits heard my pleas for a queen and have sent dis woman to be mine." He looked up at the sky. "Thanking you, Sky Spirits!"

"Gonna go ask her out, King Julien?" Maurice asked, already knowing the answer.

The ringtail started towards the she-cat. "But of course, Maurice!"

King Julien strutted up to the she-cat and couldn't help but notice just how small she was. _It is making her look so completely adorable!_ he thought, a warm smile appearing on his face. "Eh, excuse me, miss." The cat slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were a piercing blue. "Are you being from de Tennessee? Because you are de ten I see."

The cat giggled, standing up. "You're not so bad looking, yourself," she commented in a slightly higher pitched voice. "My name's Shadow. What's yours?"

King Julien starting laughing, then he noticed Shadow's startled expression and said, "Oh. You are serious." She nodded. "I am Julien. _King_ Julien."

She cocked her brow. "Are you really a king, or are you just trying to sound important?"

"I am really a king. My royal subjects," he gestured to the other lemurs, "will be backing me up."

"No need," she assured him. "I believe you. I was just playing around."

King Julien blinked. "Eh, I knew dat!" he lied. "I totally knew dat!"

Shadow laughed, again. She had such a cute laugh. "You really know how to make a first impression. You must get all the girls."

"I do. I have had many girlfriends in my time. Dey all live in Canada, but I assure you dey are made up. Eh, with lip sticks and powders and such." She laughed. _Now dat she has been wooed,_ the lemur king thought, _it is time to be making my move._ He cleared his throat. "Listen, Shadow. I was wondering if you, perhaps, wanted to be coming to my habitat in de zoo for some smoothies, later."

Shadow blinked. "Are you... Are you asking me out?" Julien nodded. She smiled shyly. "Wow. A king wanting to date a peasant, like me. What an honor!"

"So, dat is being a yes?"

"Well, you are pretty funny and _really_ cute... Okay. I'd love to come over, Your Highness."

King Julien grinned. "Yes! Be coming to de zoo's lemur habitat when de big hand is on de clock is on de twelve, and de little hand on de clock is on de five. Also know as: when de zoo is to be closing. Do you like smoothies?"

"Love 'em."

"Good. My right hand man makes de most delicious smoothies you'll ever taste."

Shadow bowed. "I shall await with bated breath, King Julien."

Julien tapped his chin. "I have no idea what you are saying," he clapped his hands, "but I love it! And I do not even know why!"

* * *

Once the lemurs returned to their habitat, Maurice was giving King Julien a mani-pedi in preparation for his date with Shadow.

Mort distracted himself from the ringtail's freshly groomed feet by asking, "What kind of smoothie do you think Shadow likes, King Julien?"

Julien pondered this, then looked at his right hand man. "Maurice, what kind of de smoothies do you think dat my date would be liking?"

Maurice shrugged. "Beats me. I'm not a cat."

Mort reached for the lemur king's foot, until Julien warned, "Don't even think about it, Mort."

Mort smiled sheepishly.

* * *

**How will King Julien and Shadow's date go? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Auras

**Here's where it gets interesting!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Auras**

He felt it. It felt warm under his skin. He saw it in the corners of his eyes. He stopped stirring the bubbling, orange concoction in the beaker in front of him and closed his eyes. Immediately, Kowalski saw the intense coloration. A vibrant gold blazed behind his eyelids. Her aura. Kowalski hadn't seen it in a long time.

Shades of gold swirled behind his eyelids. Light. Medium. Light. Lighter. Medium. All mixed like different colored paints in the same can. Except for a nearly black shade, which rested underneath the mixture. Like a shadow of the vibrant golds above it. That was how she got her name...

Kowalski exited his lab, his face expressionless. He waddled over to the periscope in the penguins' headquarters.

Private looked away from the Lunacorns on the television and, once Kowalski was peering through the scope, asked, "What are you looking at, K'walski?"

But Kowalski wasn't listening. He was busy with scope and the scene shone through it. There she was. In the lemur habitat. Drinking smoothies with King Julien. Kowalski's blue eyes widened at the sight. What was _she_-of all creatures-doing with the lemurs?

Kowalski was so distracted, he didn't realize that Skipper had come up to him, until his commander pushed him to the ground and looked through the periscope.

"Hm. Some girl over with Ringtail..." Skipper muttered thoughtfully. "That means she's either a spy or the lemurs' guest. But more likely, both." He turned to his teammates. "Boys, we're paying those lemurs a visit. A-S-A-_Now_."

* * *

"And den I said 'get offa my feet!'" Shadow laughed at Julien's joke. "Yes, I _am_ quite hilarious, aren't I?"

Shadow was about to sip her smoothie, when it came. A familiar warmth under her skin. She closed her eyes. Shades of a vibrant blue danced under her eyelids. Light. Medium. Light. Lighter. Medium. Kowalski. She'd recognize his aura anywhere. She hadn't seen it in a long time.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Shadow opened her eyes at Julien's voice. She had forgotten that they were sitting at the Tiki Bar together.

She blinked. "Sorry."

"Why were your eyeballs all closey?" her date asked.

Shadow gulped. She couldn't tell him about her abilities. Not yet, anyway. "Um...just thinking." King Julien shrugged, and Shadow sighed with relief. She didn't think he'd buy it. Then again, he didn't strike her as 'smart.'

Fours penguins jumped in from seemingly nowhere. Julien jumped, then glared at them. "Do you penguins mind? De king-me-is on a royal date with a pretty lady."

"Well, your 'date,'" Skipper stated, "is up to something."

Private raised his flipper. "Um, when did we establish that?" Skipper slapped him.

Shadow's attention shifted to Kowalski, as he motioned for her to follow him. They headed behind Julien's throne.

Once out of earshot of the others, Kowalski whispered, "What are you doing with Julien!?"

Shadow smirked. "Is that any way to greet a friend you haven't seen in years?"

"Answer the question!"

"I'm on a date."

Kowalski blinked twice. "A date? Is that a good idea?"

She smirked again. "Julien's told me about a certain dolphin you 'know.' Doris, I think."

The penguin rubbed the back of his neck. "Point taken."

Shadow's gaze turned solemn. "Kowalski, you didn't bring me over here to discuss romance. I believe you wanted to discuss-"

"Shh!" Kowalski put his flipper over her mouth. "Meet me just outside the zoo gates at midnight. We'll talk, then."

Shadow nodded, and the two of them returned to the two parties.

Julien was saying to Skipper, "And I am telling you dat she is not being a spying-person!"

"Alright, fine!" Skipper exclaimed. "Be that way! But when she's stuffing you in a sack and shipping you to Canada, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Canada?" Rico asked Skipper.

Skipper responded with, "What? Some guy did that to Manfredi and Johnson, once!"

* * *

**I can't think of anything fun to type. Review!**


	4. The Discussion

**Things keep happening!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Discussion**

Shadow sat in front of the zoo gates, waiting. Her tail tip twitched impatiently, as she gazed up at the bright half-moon plastered against the starless night sky. She lowered her head and dug her claws into the grassy earth underneath her.

These days, the thought of night time sickened her. Shadow thought back to when she was no more than a kitten. A kitten who loved to watch the stars and wish upon them. A kitten who wanted to explore the moon and the stars to see what exactly was up there.

Now, Shadow couldn't even _glance_ at them without being angered.

Warmth spread through her body, and she closed her eyes. Shades of blue swirled under her eyelids. _Kowalski_. She turned around and looked up. Sure enough, the tall penguin was high atop the arched entrance to the Central Park Zoo.

He gracefully leaped down next to her. Any other time, she would have smiled at her friend's capabilities. But tonight, Shadow couldn't have cared less.

"You're late," she said, bluntly.

Kowalski shrugged. "It's not easy to sneak out of the penguin habitat."

Shadow nodded, then stared at the sky, again. Concern surged under her dark fur. "How much longer do you suppose we have?"

Kowalski also looked at the sky. "Hard to say. She hasn't given any signs about-"

"She has been rather quiet," the she-cat interrupted. "I wonder if She trusts us enough to speak with us, after..." She trailed off.

The penguin knew what she wasn't saying. "After the Blood War." Shadow hissed at the memory. Kowalski lowered his solemn, blue gaze. "We lost nearly all of our people."

Shadow looked at him. "I'm still a bit concerned as to what the mortals made of it."

Kowalski thought for a moment. "I believe they call it the 'Civil War.' Poor, misguided souls. Not understanding what was really happening."

They were silent for a few moments, then Kowalski spoke. "The Blood War was our biggest blunder in history. It's a miracle we managed to defeat the Dark Ones."

Shadow clenched her jaw. "Why won't She say something!?"

"Perhaps we have nothing to worry about. Maybe we're worrying about Her for no reason at all. I know She hasn't been Herself, lately, but-"

"BULL SH*T!" Shadow made quick work of pinning Kowalski to the ground. Her blue eyes blazed a blood-red. "Can't you feel it!? She isn't Herself, because She is _dying_! HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE!?"

Kowalski calmly met her gaze. "Get off of me." She growled, then did as she was told. Kowalski stood up and brushed himself off. "I _do_ care, Shadow. And I know you're only acting this way because you care, too. Now listen. She would have told us if She was ill. If she hasn't said anything, then I'm sure She's fine."

Shadow sighed, her eyes returning to normal. "Our powers are weakening."

"I know. Just remember: She will warn us if-"

"I know She will."

"We don't know, for sure, if She's dying."

The she-cat turned away, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. "What if She is? And if she isn't, why have our powers weakened? Surely she trusts us, despite the Blood War, right?"

Kowalski's eyes blazed a florescent green. "Even if She _has_ lost faith in us, I'm certain that She will let us know if something is to come. Believe in Her, Shadow. She knows when She needs to contact us. She also knows when we need more power. There is no guarantee that She is in trouble. If She isn't supplying us with power, there must be a good reason."

Shadow nodded, but didn't believe him. She was closer to Her than Kowalski was. Shadow knew something was wrong. Why wouldn't She tell them what?

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Wide Awake

**Cannot think of something clever to type... Pie! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wide Awake**

It was night time. Maurice and Mort were sound asleep on the bounce house in the lemur habitat. King Julien, however, tossed and turned, having trouble falling asleep.

_Maybe Mort is on my feet, again,_ he thought. He looked at his feet. Mort was _near_ them, but not on them.

The little lemur, still sleeping, inched closer to his king, who inched away from him. King Julien stood up and stretched. _Perhaps a royal walk will help._

* * *

Julien strolled through the zoo, his thoughts wandering with him. These past few nights, he couldn't sleep. Yet when morning came, he found that he wasn't the least bit tired. He just couldn't figure it out.

"You don't believe me." Julien stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a voice and realized he had strolled right by the entrance. He recognized the voice as Kowalski's and decided to listen.

He heard someone sigh. "I want to believe you." Shadow's voice. "Falona's been quiet before, but this feels different, somehow."

Julien thoughtfully tapped his chin. _Falona? Who's Falona? _What were they talking about?

He pictured Kowalski nodding before the penguin responded. "I agree. But until we get some form of omen or-" He stopped abruptly. "Someone's nearby."

The ringtail's pulse quickened. "Julien," Shadow called, making Julien run back to his habitat at full speed.

* * *

In the morning, Julien sat on his throne, pondering last night's events. Several questions went through his head. What were Kowalski and Shadow doing, exactly? Who was Falona? What did Kowalski mean by 'omen'? And how did Shadow know Julien was eavesdropping?

"Uh, King Julien?" Maurice's concerned voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Are you alright? You seem distracted, this morning."

King Julien looked down at his right hand man, whose expression portrayed worry. The lemur king waved his paws dismissively. "I am being perfectly fine, Falona." He slapped his paw against his mouth.

Maurice blinked. "Uh, I'm Maurice. Who's Falona?"

"Your king is wondering dat, himself."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Mort skipped over and gripped his king's foot. "I'll be Falona, if you want, King Julien," he said with a smile.

Julien kicked him away and jumped off his throne. "I'm going to visit my girly-friend before de zoo is opening." What he meant was: 'I'm going ask Shadow about her talk with Kowalski.'

"What girly-I mean girlfriend?" Maurice asked.

"Shadow. Who else?"

Maurice shook his head. "Your Majesty, all you did was drink smoothies with her."

"Isn't it obvious, my chunky little friend?" Julien scoffed. "I have simply decreed dat she is being my new girly-friend. I did dat while we were having de smoothies."

"And she was okay with that?"

"She rolled her eyeballs, but she didn't seem to mind."

The two of them were startled by a familiar she-cat gracefully leaping over the wall of the habitat. Mort was being carried in her jaw by his scruff.

Shadow sat him in front of King Julien and said blankly, "I believe this belongs to you."

Mort waved, enthusiastically. "Hello!"

"Shadow!" Julien greeted. "I am glad you are being here! Mort, eh, not so much." Shadow gave him a quizzical look. "I need to be chatting with you about secrety things."

Shadow sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "I needed to talk to you, as well. That's why I'm here."

Maurice picked up Mort. "Come on, Mort. Let's give these two some privacy."

"I like privacy!" Mort peeped. "Enjoy your privacy, King Julien and King Julien's girlfriend!"

Maurice, still holding Mort, walked away from his king and the she-cat.

"I believe the term is 'ladies first'." Shadow told the lemur king.

"Yes," agreed Julien, "but I am king. Kings _always_ go first." Shadow rolled her eyes, and King Julien cleared his throat. "I, your king and to a lesser extent your regal boyfriend, am having some royal questions, for you. Questions dat involve something dat happened, last night."

Shadow nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about that, too." She stood up on two legs and crossed her arms. "Why were you spying on me?"

King Julien blinked twice. He didn't know cats could stand on two feet. _And yet, she is _still _a teeny little kitty-cat,_ he thought in slight amazement. He pushed the thought aside and said, calmly, "I was not 'spying'. I was simply listening closely to what you and de brainy penguin were speaking of, without either of you knowing, or so my brain was thinking."

"That's called spying."

"You potato, I say-" He paused. "Well, eh, I say potato, too. Does anybody say 'potahto'? You be telling me one person who says potahto. You cannot! Because nobody says it. Nobody says potahto! Why? Because it is just a stupidity made-up word, dat nobody ever uses!"

Shadow chuckled. Then she shook her head and lashed her tail, narrowing her eyes. "Are you done?"

Julien shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Good. Now, can we _please_ get back to our conversation?"

* * *

**Wonder how this will turn out? Review to find out!**


	6. Questions

**This chapter-in a way-adds to the questions you probably already had. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Questions**

"Certainly," Julien responded. "Eh, what were we speaking of?"

Shadow facepalmed. "I wanted to know why you were spying on me and Kowalski."

"Oh yeah. Anyway, I would like to be stating dat it was not de king's fault."

"Then whose fault was it?"

King Julien hesitated. He knew it was his own fault, but he didn't want to admit he'd done anything wrong. "Eh, it was, eh... Maybe it was Mort's fault."

Shadow's eye twitched, and Julien thought he saw her eyes flash red. He blinked a few times, and they were blue, again. "You're trying my patience, Julien. You do _not_ want to do that," she half warned, half threatened. "I may be small, but I'm not the type of girl you can play games with, if you know what I mean. Do you know why I was so chummy, when we first met?" The lemur king shook his head. "It was because you were acting so whimsical and strange. For some damn reason, I like those kind of people. But I-" She stopped when she saw a grin forming on King Julien's face. "What?"

Julien caressed her black-furred cheek. "You _really_ want me to kiss you, don't you?"

Shadow grabbed Julien's wrist and started twisting it. She spoke through clenched teeth. Her eyes glowed red. "Listen. To me."

"Owie! Owie!" the ringtail cried out in pain. "Let go of my royal arm! I am needing dat!"

"Do you promise to explain yourself?"

"Yes!" King Julien tried to pull himself away, but Shadow's grip was too strong. "Let me go! PLEASE!"

She released her grip. Her eyes didn't change. "_Talk_."

Julien noticed her new eye color and shivered with fear. He gulped. "W-w-well, um, I-I was not b-being a-able to be getting my-my royal beauty sleep. So, I th-thought dat a walk w-would be h-h-helping. And-and den I heard de t-talking. A-and-"

"And you eavesdropped," Shadow finished, seeming to have calmed down.

Julien sighed in relief, mostly because her eyes were back to normal, and he figured that was a good sign. "So, do you-you know-forgive de king?" She groaned, then nodded. King Julien gave her a nervous chuckle. "Good."

Silence. Then Shadow asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Just something about 'Falona'. Who is dat, anyway?"

Shadow's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?" The lemur king shook his head, then gave her a quizzical look. "You seriously don't know who she is?"

King Julien shook his head, again. "No. Why? Should I?"

Shadow took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Shades of gray spiraled, yet played in the same pattern as her and Kowalski's auras. Light. Medium. Light. Lighter. Medium.

_Curious,_ she thought. _If _this_ is his pattern, yet it spins like the Dark Ones', then how can he not know-_

"Hello?" Julien jolted her out of her thoughts. "Dis is being your royal wake-up-call. Why are you always closing your eyeballs? Also, why do dey change colors? Also, is dat a normal kitty-cat thingy? Also, how did you know I was spying on you and de brainy penguin? Also-"

The she-cat held up her paw, signalling him to stop. "I'll answer the last question."

"Can you answer de other ones, too?"

Shadow ignored him. "Cats have an excellent sense of smell. To a cat, like me, every creature has its own specific scent."

"So, you smelled me?" Shadow nodded. "Okay, but dat is not explaining how de fishy-smelling penguin knew dat someone-and by someone, I don't necessarily mean me-was nearby? Also, do you want to smooch me? Also, are going to be telling me who Falona is? Also-"

"Wait," Shadow interrupted in outrage. "What did you say?"

King Julien realized his mistake. Not wanting to make the she-cat angry, again, he answered, "Eh, are you going to be telling me who Falona is?"

Shadow growled, baring her fangs. Julien's pupils shrank. Fangs? How long did she have those? Her eyes changed, again. "I meant your damn kiss-comment."

The ringtail couldn't take much more. He hadn't been this afraid since the fossa attack in Madagascar-his home land. "I am sorry! You don't have to kiss me! Please, just tell me how Kowalski knew I was dere! And tell me who Falona is!" He clasped his paws together and dropped to his knees. "Please, don't hurt me! I am too handsome and royal! Please!"

Shadow breathed deeply. "I'm sorry." Julien stood up in shock. "I've been a little out of sorts, lately. And, I'll admit, I kind of like you, and I didn't mean to scare you."

King Julien smiled. It seemed like she wouldn't hurt him, after all. "It's okay. We all have our moments." He pucker up and leaned in.

Shadow pressed her paw against his mouth. "Julien, you're having a lot of moments."

The ringtail felt his skin heat up in a blush. "Um, well, ha ha. Um..." Wait. _Was_ that a blush? Something appeared in the corners of his eyes. Not thinking, he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Let's review. Red eyes. Fangs. Auras. Dark Ones. Equals: What the hell is happening?**


	7. Discoveries

**Sorry for not updating. I've been getting hammered with homework. Curse you, high school!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Discoveries**

"Private!" Kowalski called, exiting his lab. He was carrying Private's Lunacorn, as he walked up to the little penguin. "Why was _your_ toy in _my _lab!?"

Private smiled and grabbed his Lunacorn. "So that's where I left it!"

Kowalski facepalmed. He didn't have time for Private's childish antics. He had had enough on his mind, already. He began fearing that Shadow had been right about Falona dying.

"Listen closely, Private," Kowalski told the small penguin. "I'm only going to say this, once. My laboratory is a place for me to test theories, break the laws of nature, ex cetera. It is not- I repeat, _not_-a place for little birdies to play and frolic in. Understand?"

Private nodded. "Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen, again."

"And on that note," Skipper said, as he stood up from his seat across from Rico at the table, "we'd better head topside. Zoo's gonna be open quicker than you can say-"

Suddenly, Mort slammed the door open, screaming and running around the headquarters, like it was all he knew how to do. The penguins exchanged confused looks as Mort continued to run and scream. Then, the mouse lemur stopped, breathing heavily.

The penguins exchanged more looks, then Rico said, "Um, Mort?"

Mort ran and screamed, again. Skipper silenced the lemur by grabbing by the tail. "Sad Eyes, what are you doing?"

The lemur jumped up and grabbed Skipper by the shoulders. "King Julien! Not Awake! Feet! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!"

"Kowalski, you speak panic," Skipper said to his lieutenant. "What in the name of corn starch is Mort screaming about?"

"It would appear that Julien has collapsed!" Kowalski exclaimed, hoping he'd translated wrong.

Mort jumped onto Kowalski. "Feet! Feet! Tell 'im 'bout the feet!"

* * *

Julien slowly opened his eyes. His head spun, and his vision was blurry. Feeling around him, he realized he was lying on his stomach. He was pretty sure he was in front of his throne. What had happened to him?

Vision clearing, he saw his subjects, Kowalski, Rico, and Private looking at Skipper and Shadow, who appeared to be arguing.

"For the last time," Shadow snapped at the leader-penguin, "I. Am. Not. A. Spy!"

Skipper, clearly, didn't believe her. "It's unbelievably obvious, woman! According to Maurice, you were the only one with Ringtail, when he was found unconscious!"

"And that means that _I_ knocked him out!?"

"_Yes_!"

Then, Julien remembered. He had attempted to discuss who Falona was, with Shadow, but he had only succeeded in making her angry. He recalled her eyes glowing and her fangs appearing. She'd apologized for frightening him, and that was when he saw it. A golden light flashing. A shadow-like color underneath it.

But why had he fainted?

"Skippah?" he heard Private say. "Don't you think we should make sure Julien's okay?"

Julien grunted as he shakily stood up. "What...what has happened?"

"King Julien!" Mort exclaimed, happily running up to his king and grabbing Julien's foot.

The ringtail was too dizzy to kick him off. "Seriously, what has happened?"

Skipper pointed an accusing flipper at the she-cat in front of him. "Ask your so-called 'girlfriend' over here!"

"I didn't do anything, Paranoia!" Shadow returned, unsheathing her claws. "Why would I want to hurt-"

Skipper help up his flipper. "Save it for the interrogation."

Shadow gripped Skipper's shoulders, her claws dug into them and blood started to trickle out of the wounds. Everyone stood, frozen with shock-even Skipper.

Julien saw the feline's eyes turn red. Her fangs showed, and Skipper's eyes widened. King Julien could tell the leader-penguin was as afraid and shocked as everyone else.

"Listen, jackass!" Shadow snarled. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I didn't. Hurt. King Julien!"

"Shadow!" Kowalski cried, frantically trying to-and failing at- pulling the she-cat off of Skipper. "Control your temper!"

Shadow ignored him. "Quit accusing me, or _somebody's _gonna get _neutered_!"

Everyone else had, by now, joined Kowalski in pulling the she-cat off of Skipper. After a few tugs, Shadow was yanked off the leader-penguin. She was being restrained by Kowalski.

Tightening his grip on the struggling feline, Kowalski looked at the other penguins. His expression portrayed nothing. "As I've told you three, I've known Shadow for years. I should be able to calm her down. I'll meet you back at the HQ."

"You sure about this, Kowalski?" Skipper asked, cocking his brow.

Rico made a 'koo-koo' sign with his flipper. "She crazy!"

Shadow stopped struggling, and her appearance returned to normal. She stared at the ground. Julien thought she seemed a little ashamed.

"Trust me," Kowalski assured, not letting go of the feline.

"But what about Skippah's injuries?" Private asked, glancing fearfully at the blood on his leader's shoulders.

"Simply clean the injured areas with clear water. I'll take care of the rest, when I'm through with Shadow."

Skipper nodded. "Move out, men." Him, Rico, and Private left the habitat.

Kowalski let go of Shadow, and the two of them walked over by the bounce house. Julien started to follow, but stopped when he heard his right hand man.

"Do you, uh, need some water, King Julien?" Maurice asked, still a little shaken.

Julien blinked. He'd forgotten that he'd fainted, earlier. "Eh, sure. Make sure it is being not hot, not cold-you know how I like it."

Maurice nodded and left to get the water. Julien looked at Mort, not wanting the lemur to be around. "You go help him."

Mort was shivering. "Sh-Shadow is sc-sc-scary..." He hadn't been listening to the lemur-king, for once. He wouldn't bother Julien.

The lemur-king tip-toed closer to Kowalski and Shadow and hid behind a bush to listen.

"You need to control your temper," Kowalski was telling Shadow. "Or, at the very least, learn to keep your fangs concealed and keep your eyes from glowing. It wasn't easy for me to learn, but I did it, and so can you."

"Kowalski," Shadow said, "have you ever glimpsed at Julien's aura?"

_My what?_ King Julien wondered, growing more confused by the minute.

Kowalski rubbed his chin. "No. I'm pretty sure that man is a mortal. Or some other form of supernatural. Other wise, we would have been able to actually sense his presence. I only knew he was eavesdropping, before, because-being that we have enhanced senses-I smelled his presence, like you did."

"You know," Shadow's voice grew dark, "there _is_ another way for his aura to be hard to detect."

Kowalski gasped. "You can't possibly mean what I think you mean!"

She nodded. "I've seen his aura, Kowalski. King Julien is a hybrid."

* * *

**Dear God! This chapter is so much longer than the others! I was just having so much fun typing it... But length isn't necessarily a bad thing, right?**


	8. Confusion

**The chapter-title says it all. Prepare to be confused! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confusion**

"But-but-but," Kowalski stuttered, fighting rising panic, "that hasn't happened in nearly two hundred years!"

Shadow nodded, her tail-tip twitching fearfully. "If a hybrid is around, then that can only mean..." She trailed off.

Kowalski didn't want to believe it. A hybrid!? After so many years of peace!? "We don't have enough of our kind to fight another Blood War!"

Warmth spread through his body, suddenly. Kowalski closed his eyes and saw shades of gray flash and spiral. He opened them. Was that Julien's aura?

Shadow's gaze became directed at a bush. "You saw Julien's aura, didn't you?" she asked blankly.

"You mean the gray spiral?" the scientist asked.

"Yep. The gray spiral."

Kowalski looked at the bush. It rustled, but there was no wind. "Do you think we should say something to Julien?"

The she-cat shook her head. "It's not like he wouldn't know this stuff, already."

"Good point. Being a hybrid, he's probably more worried about-"

Julien nervously got out of his hiding place, cutting the penguin off. "Hello. Eh, I was not spying. I was...looking for my...king...thing." He looked in the bush, then quickly said, "Nope, not dere. Goodbye!"

"Hold it, King Julien," Shadow said as the lemur-king was turning to leave.

King Julien turned around. "Yes, my loving-ly?"

_Why does he seem so frightened?_ Kowalski wondered. _He acts as if he has absolutely no idea what Shadow and I are discussing._

"Tell Kowalski what you said about Falona," Shadow answered him.

Kowalski became suspicious. "What does she mean by that, Julien?"

Julien tilted his head. "Eh, I don't who She is. How can I be thinking something about Her, when I am not knowing who She is?"

Kowalski's jaw dropped. If King Julien was a hybrid, how could he not know about Falona? "You...don't know Falona?"

"It is being very strange," Julien commented, tapping his chin. "First, my girlfriend thinks dat de king-me-is knowing 'Falona', and now de brainy penguin? Who is being next!?"

Kowalski and Shadow exchanged looks. Shadow's expression was a mixture of confusion and fear. Kowalski understood why. If King Julien truly didn't know Falona, then there were only two possible reasons why.

One. He didn't know he was a hybrid.

Or two. He worked for the Dark Ones.

Then again, if the lemur-king _did_ work for the Dark Ones, he'd most likely know about Falona. Still, there was always the chance...

"King Julien," Shadow's voice jolted Kowalski from his thoughts, "did you understand _any_ of what we were saying?"

"No," King Julien responded. "Dis is why I have many king-ly questions for de both of you to be answering. Who is Falona? Is She important? As important as me, if possible? What is de 'Blood War'? What is a 'high-breed'?"

"Not high-breed," Kowalski corrected. "Hybrid."

"Potato-potahto. Not dat anyone is ever actually _saying_ potahto. Seriously, do either of you know anyone who says-"

"Focus, Julien!" Shadow interrupted urgently. "We'll answer your questions."

The clock tower rang. It was ten o' clock.

Shadow groaned. "As soon as the zoo closes."

Kowalski nodded. "I'd better _patch up Skipper_," Shadow hung her head in shame, "before the guests arrive."

The she-cat looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with regret. "You know I don't mean to hurt anyone."

Kowalski smiled in understanding. Shadow was a very caring and sensitive girl, but even _she_ could become vicious when she knew the ones she cared about were in danger. All of their kind were like that. He patted her head. "I know."

"Wait," Julien said, holding up his paws. "What is going on? De king is smelling something fishy, and it is not being de fishy-smelling penguin. It involves me, somehow, and I would like to know what it is." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Kowalski wasn't very surprised to see the ringtail's eyes glow yellow. "Who is Falona? What is de Blood War? How do you know each other? Why did I faint, back dere?" Fangs appeared in King Julien's mouth. The lemur-king threw his arms in the air in outrage. "WHY WILL NO ONE TELL ME ANYTHING!?" Julien clasped his paws over his mouth. His appearance returned to normal. "Why did I just get all scream-y and stuffs?"

Kowalski looked at Shadow, who just nodded. The penguin looked at Julien. "We'll return here after closing."

"But-"

Shadow cut the lemur off. "No buts."

They left, leaving a stunned King Julien standing there, scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

**Don't worry. Things will be cleared up in the next chapter (probably).**

**Btw, when Falona is mentioned, 'Her', 'She', ex cetera are _suppose_ to be capitalized. You'll see why in the next chapter.**


	9. Anxiety

**I know I said things would be cleared up in this chapter, but my brain wouldn't let me do that. You're going to have to wait a few chapters. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Anxiety**

A few people crowded around the penguin habitat. The four penguins smiled and waved, occasionally performing tricks in the pool surrounding their artificial ice flow.

Kowalski was relieved to see that Skipper had calmed down. Shadow's claws had only just punctured the leader-penguin's skin, so he didn't bleed too much, and the wounds were no longer visible, now that Kowalski had cleaned them off. Before he was treated, however, Skipper was going on about how Shadow was clearly working for Dr. Blowhole or the Danish Embassy or some enemy they had yet to meet.

When an unknown enemy was mentioned, Kowalski had almost slipped and mentioned the Dark Ones. Though he knew the she-cat wasn't working for them, he knew that his friends would meet them, at some point. He just hoped it wouldn't be too soon.

Or, better yet, wouldn't be in their life-time.

The clock tolled at five. The red-headed zoo keeper, Alice, shoved the people around the habitat to the door. "We're closed!" she snapped at the people. "Get out of here!"

_Zoo's closed, huh?_ thought Kowalski. _Guess it's time. I wonder how Julien will react._

Quickly, he realized that he didn't have an excuse for leaving. Knowing that Skipper wouldn't take lightly at him leaving without a reason, Kowalski had to think of something.

"Uh, Skipper?" he said, looking at his leader.

"What is it, soldier?" Skipper responded, cocking his brow.

Kowalski cleared his throat. "Um, I, uh, I sort of...made something that-let's just say-is not currently in the HQ. It's over at the lemurs'."

"Did King Julien take _another_ one of your inventions?" Private asked.

Kowalski nodded. He didn't like lying to his friends, but he knew it was for their own protection.

Rico hacked up a baseball bat and smiled, tongue lolling. "You want this?" he asked, handing the bat to the scientist.

"I don't believe excessive force will be necessary, Rico." Kowalski told him.

Rico sighed and swallowed his bat.

"Kowalski," Skipper said with a bored tone, "is this whatever-it-is a danger to Manhattan and or the planet?"

_Well, the Dark Ones are._ "You could say that," the scientist told him.

"Well then, I guess we'd better go and stop it from ruining the rest of our day."

Kowalski gulped. "We?"

Skipper nodded. "Never swim alone, soldier."

The scientist solemnly nodded. He was quite familiar with the penguin credo. He just wished he would be able to go against his leader's orders without Skipper getting suspicious.

* * *

Shadow sat just outside the zoo, against the large, brick wall, her tail lashing. Her mind raced. What if Julien didn't believe what she and Kowalski had to tell him? What if he _did_ believe it, and was afraid of her because of it? What if he knew all along that he was a hybrid, and-

Shadow shook herself. No. There was no way. She refused to consider the possibility that her boyfriend worked with the Dark Ones.

But...what if he _was_ working with them? If that were true, it would have meant her and Julien couldn't be together. It was forbidden for her kind to be with a Dark One. But, since he was a hybrid, maybe it wouldn't matter...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a warmth under her skin. She closed her eyes and anger quickly bloomed inside her. A blood-red color flashed. The same pattern as her and Kowalski's, but in this aura, each shade shown for a longer time, before changing to the next.

That aura. Shadow recognized it. That aura belonged to a horrible man. A man who was of her species of supernatural, yet sided with the Dark Ones.

She opened her now red eyes, her fangs bared. In front of her, stood a tall lemur. He had ginger fur in front, dark brown on his back, a long, dark brown tail, and large, turquoise eyes.

"_Clemson,_" Shadow hissed.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN. Sorry this chapter's short.**

**Anyway, I have an awesome idea for the end of this story! I can't wait to type it! But I'm afraid I'll have to...**


	10. Clemson

**Meh. A filler. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Clemson**

Clemson smiled and spoke as though he was talking to an old friend. "Why, Shadow! It's been far too long. How have you been?"

Too bad they were anything _but_ friends. "What do you want, traitor?" Shadow hissed, crouching down as though stalking pray.

The bamboo lemur chuckled. "Can't a guy just say hello to a _Sun-Chaser_ for no specific reason, what-so-ever?"

Shadow growled. 'Sun-Chaser' was the biggest insult you could give to her kind. "You're one to talk, _Moon-Stalker_. You're the same supernatural as me!"

"Technically, I'm a ginger, so I'm about _twice_ as powerful as you. In other words, we're not the same supernatural."

"Why the hell are you here?"

Clemson casually looked around. "Oh, I was just looking for Kowalski. But, since you're here, I may as well explain a little something to you, as well."

Shadow pricked her ears. "What?"

* * *

"Why do you think Shadow and the penguin wanted to talk to you, King Julien?" Mort asked, clutching King Julien's foot.

The lemurs were by the wall of their habitat. Julien had told his subjects that they could come with him. He figured that would be easier than listening to them ask questions about what Shadow and Kowalski had told him.

Julien tapped his chin. "I don't know, Mort. Why do _you_ touch de feet?" He kicked Mort straight up into the air.

After a moment, Mort crashed-face first-down onto the grass. He stood up and looked fearfully at Julien. "Um, King Julien?"

"Maurice," the lemur-king said to the aye-aye, not paying attention to Mort, "remember,"

"King Julien?"

"Make sure Shadow is not to be seeing you and Mort."

"King Julien?"

"My brain does not think dat she was wanting me to bring anybody."

"King Julien!?"

"Never-de-less I knew dat you and or Mort would be bugging de king with your pointless, commoner questions-"

"EVIL!" Mort shouted, making Julien and Maurice jump.

"Mort, what are you yellin' about?" Maurice asked.

Mort pointed up at the sky. "When King Julien kicked me with his wonderful foot, I flew up there, and I saw Clemson!"

"Clemson!? You mean that guy who tried to steal the throne twice, now!?"

"Evil, evil, EVIL! And he was with Shadow, too!"

Julien gasped. "My beautiful-but-not-as-beautiful-as-me girlfriend is being harassed by Clem-ee-son!?"

Mort put his finger on his chin. "I think."

Julien raced to the bounce house. "We have to be saving her!"

He jumped onto it and managed to bounce himself over the wall. Maurice and Mort followed.

* * *

The penguins jumped into the lemurs' habitat. Kowalski glanced nervously at his friends. He had to give them the slip somehow.

"Kowalski," Skipper barked, "status report."

"Well," Kowalski said, thinking quickly, "the lemurs don't appear to be here. My device is either with them or in the habitat. I'd suggest splitting up and searching for-"

They all froze at a sudden shout. "THAT DOES IT, MOON-STALKER!"

"What on earth was _that_?" Private asked, anxiously.

Rico tilted his head. "Moon-Stalker?"

Moon-Stalker. A term Kowalski was all too familiar with. 'Moon-Stalker' was the biggest insult you could give to a Dark One, and he recognized Shadow's voice.

Kowalski didn't have time to check the aura of the Dark One, because Skipper said, "No time to wonder about definitions of words I don't care about. Men, commence Operation: What's That Sound. Move out!"

"But, Skipper-" the scientist started to protest.

But he was cut off by a slap in the face. "That was an order, soldier."

_Oh, for the love of Charles Darwin,_ Kowalski thought, fearful of what his friends may have to face. _Dear Falona, goddess of the sol vampires, please help my friends get out of this alive._

* * *

**The next chapter _will_ be longer! This, I swear!**


	11. When Everything Changes

**Some things will be cleared up in this chapter. Other things will be cleared up in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: When Everything Changes**

Clemson flashed her a villainous smile. "Lumina is almost ready."

Shadow's heart pounded as she took a cautious step towards him, not showing how frightened she was. "Ready for what?"

"I'm surprised you don't already know. Aren't you suppose to be one of first sol vampires ever created?" His eyes glowed yellow. His fangs shown. "Guess you're not as important as you think. If your so-called 'ruler', Falona, hasn't given a sign by now, it can only mean that She's weakening even as we speak." Shadow flinched. "If she hasn't said anything to one of her _first_ children, then she must have given up."

That was it. No one spoke of Falona in such a manner. Not when Shadow was around.

"THAT DOES IT, MOON-STALKER!" she screamed.

Shadow pounced on Clemson, toppling him over. She landed with such a force that she was certain every Dark One in Hell heard it. Claws extended, she raised a paw in the air. Shadow wouldn't let this traitor live. She _couldn't_. She was going to kill him.

So why was he smirking?

"Shadow! What was de king missing!?" King Julien exclaimed, his voice caked with shock and fear.

Shadow looked up at the three lemurs staring - wide-eyed - at her. Bad idea. Clemson used the opportunity to kick her off of him. She flew into a wall of bricks and feathers.

Wait. Feathers?

She collapsed onto the grass, Private landing on top of her. She stood up, and Private rolled onto the ground. Shadow glanced at the little penguin. "You okay?"

"I-I think so," he stuttered.

She looked over at the other penguins in shock. _Why would Kowalski bring mortals!?_ she wondered, anxiously. Shadow shook herself, her blood-red gaze returning to Clemson, who was gazing at her as though nothing had just happened.

Rico pointed at Clemson. "Why's he ere?"

Shadow ignored him. She raced to Clemson. She pounced again, but this time the traitor was ready for her. He grabbed her, not at all shaken by her attack, and threw to the ground. He stomped his foot on to her belly and held it there firmly on the disoriented she-cat.

"Is that all you-" Shadow felt the force disappear from on her stomach. She rolled over and stood up, shaking herself.

She certainly didn't expect a certain lemur to be pinning Clemson to the ground. The penguins belly-slid to the two, then jumped into fight stances.

"Ringtail," Skipper commanded, "let us handle this!"

A loud hiss silenced the leader-penguin. Shadow stared in astonishment - and she, clearly, wasn't the only one. Julien's eyes were blazing yellow, and his fangs bared at the bamboo lemur beneath him.

"_You_!?" Clemson exclaimed. "You're a sol vampire!?"

"Your stupidy words are meaning _nothing_ to me!" Julien spat. "_Nobody _can harm my pretty kitty." He picked up Clemson and threw him into a tree trunk. A loud cracking sound was heard, and the tree fell, crushing the bamboo lemur underneath it. Startled birds flew out of its top.

Mort laughed victoriously. "Take _that_, evil! No one messes with King Julien!"

King Julien blinked, staring in horror at the fallen tree. "Ah! What have I done!? I just killed-ed a guy! How did I even do dat!?"

No one had time to answer. The tree rolled over, and Clemson stood up. He brushed himself off, seeming unharmed. The mortals and King Julien gaped at the site.

Kowalski rushed to Shadow's side. "Alright, Moon-stalker," he hissed at Clemson, "simply tell us why you're here, and we _may_ spare you."

A wicked laugh escaped the evil lemur. "I'll leave you all with this: Lumina is almost ready. Soon, the Eternal Night will come, and the vampires - or 'Dark Ones' as you sol vamps call them - will rule."

"But you're a ginger-sol vamp," Kowalski pointed out, "therefore, you are technically still a sol vampire, so why would you want the Eternal Night?"

Clemson glared at him, smiling. "It's like you said, Sun-chaser, I'm a _ginger_-sol vamp. _Ginger_. Meaning twice as strong as you. I don't need the sun to give me any extra power." He turned around. "The clock is ticking, so I'd recommend you all just surrender." With that, he left, laughing evilly.

Shadow heard a throat being cleared. She and Kowalski turned around.

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Somebody better explain all of this, right now. And 'right now' just passed, so you're not talking fast enough!"

Looking around, Shadow noticed that everyone was gazing at her and Kowalski with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Her and Kowalski exchanged looks.

Kowalski nodded at her, then turned to the others. "It's not quite safe enough to talk out here. Let's all head to the HQ. We should be safe, there."

* * *

**Yes. There _are_ different types of vampires. Please review!**


	12. Learning the Truth

**Whew! I got a lot of typing done in one hour! Counting the breaks I took to watch the challenges on 'Survivor'.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Learning the Truth**

"All clear," Kowalski reported, turning away from the periscope.

He, the other penguins, the lemurs, and Shadow were in the penguins' headquarters. Everyone - other than Kowalski and Shadow - was still shaken from the scene that had played out in the park, but none more so than King Julien.

The lemur-king had never imagined that he - that _anyone_ - could be so powerful. He didn't even understand _why_ he acted that way. Sure, he hated Clemson, and he didn't want Shadow to be hurt. But he didn't know why he blew up, the way he did.

Whatever the reason, he was terrified. He prayed to the Sky Spirits that he would find the answers he was looking for. Especially since he feared that it would happen again.

Shadow was leaning against the wall, and Julien thought she seemed equally anxious. But why?

She took a breath and stood upright. "Wow. Where do we begin?" she asked Kowalski, who just shrugged.

"Wait. Wait!" Julien said, suddenly. He couldn't stand the questions buzzing through his head. "Be holding up de phone!"

"Okay!" Mort piped. He grinned at Rico. "Can I have a phone?" Rico regurgitated a cell phone. Mort caught it and raced to King Julien. "I am holding-" The lemur-king kicked him into the wall, the cell phone breaking from the force of the kick combined with Mort's body. "I-I broke...the phone..." the mouse lemur said, weakly.

Julien ignored him. He pointed to Shadow and Kowalski. "You two. I demand dat you begin by answering all of my kingly questions. Firstly, how, in de name of me, did I do what I did? I just exploded!"

"Kablamo!" Rico added, throwing his flippers into the air.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Well, Julien, I do have one explanation, but in order for it to make any sense, you will need to hear a different explanation."

"Uh, what do you mean 'different'?" Maurice asked.

"Let me answer that question with one of my own," Shadow responded. "Do any of you believe in the supernatural?"

"Anyone who knows Denmark, like I do, sure as heck would," Skipper said darkly.

Private raised his flipper. "Do unicorns count as supernatural?"

"Wa woof?" Rico asked.

Kowalski nodded. "Yes, unicorns and werewolves are included."

To Julien's surprise, Skipper asked, "What about mermaids? Do those things counts?" Everyone stared at him. "What? If you had my clearance, you'd ask the same question."

Kowalski cleared his throat. "While those are all examples of supernatural beings, Shadow and I actually wanted to discuss the various types of vamp."

"Vamp? As in vampire?" Maurice asked seeming doubtful. "As in, blood-suckin' monster?"

Julien noticed Shadow flinch at the word 'monster'. "S-sort of," she answered. "But not all of them are monsters. Only certain types are."

"She's right," Kowalski confirmed. "You see, there are four different species of vamp: sol vampire, ginger vamp, ginger sol vamp, and - the one you all know of - vampire."

Skipper crossed his flippers. "Kowalski, I thought you didn't believe in the supernatural. You made that pretty clear, that time we thought our car was haunted."

Shadow gazed at the scientist in confusion. Kowalski told her, "Don't ask," then returned his attention to his leader. "I believe I said I didn't believe in _ghosts_. I said nothing about other supernaturals. Anyway, vampires, well I'm sure you guys already know what they are."

Mort jumped up and down. "I know! I know! They drink blood and like night time! I like night time, too! And I like blood, even though I don't know what it is!"

Julien glared at him. "Mort! Be shutting up your mouth! Let de silly penguin speak!" He then said to Kowalski, "Continue, silly penguin."

"Uh, right," Kowalski said. "Now, a sol vampire - also known as a reverse vampire - is a vamp that gains strength from the sunlight, and drinks chlorophyll, which is basically the blood of plants."

Rico babbled something that Julien didn't understand. Clearly, the penguins understood.

Skipper slapped the manic and barked, "Don't say that in front of the private, man!"

"What does Rico mean by 'when a girl has-'" Private was interrupted by his leader slapping him.

"Yeah..." Kowalski said awkwardly. "This is kind of the reason we prefer saying 'sol' vampire."

Shadow continued the explanation. "A ginger vamp is a more powerful version of a vampire. Likewise, a ginger _sol_ vamp is a more powerful version of a _sol_ vampire. They generally have tanner skin and or red hair. Or fur, in Clemson's case."

Private gasped. "Clemson is one of those?"

"A ginger sol vamp," Shadow clarified. "That's what he is. While the sol vampires - ginger or otherwise - are usually the good guys, Clemson works for the vampires, aka the bad guys."

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "And just _how_ do you two know so much about vampires?"

"Long story short, Kowalski and I _are_ of the vamp species. We're sol vampires."

* * *

**How will everyone react to the truth? What will happen during the rest of the explanation? Why am I asking _you_ all these questions?**

**Btw, if anyone wants to know the other meaning of 'reverse vampire', you can either look it up, or ask me in a review or PM. It's kind of gross, though. I learned about it while researching the vampire type of reverse vampire.**


	13. Supernatural

**This chapter looked longer, when I was typing it. Weird.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Supernatural**

A brief silence followed as the mortals stared at Shadow and Kowalski in shock. It was broken by Skipper punching Rico's stomach. Rico coughed up a garlic clove and Skipper held it threateningly in front of him.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "The whole 'garlic allergy' thing is a myth, Skipper. No vamp is affected by garlic. In fact, we rather enjoy the taste."

The leader-penguin shoved the garlic back into Rico, who swallowed it and exclaimed, "Whoa! Vampa! Awesome!"

Private gulped. "Y-you said sol vampires are nice, r-right?"

Kowalski smiled reassuringly. "At ease, Private. Shadow and I are on your side." Private smiled.

Kowalski caught Julien gazing at Shadow in curiosity. Was the lemur-king really unaware of what he was?

"So, you guys seriously believe them?" Maurice chuckled.

Mort put his paws on his hips and smiled at the aye-aye. "Weirder things _have_ happened, around here."

"Good point."

"But what is all of dis supernatural craziness having to do with de king?" Julien asked, crossing his arms.

Kowalski could hardly believe what he was hearing. Julien really _didn't_ know about any of this! But how to tell him that he was a hybrid? Perhaps he should start with some more basic information?

"What? Do I have something on my kingly face?" Kowalski shook his head clear. He hadn't realized he'd been staring at the lemur-king.

The tall penguin continued. He decided to ease into Julien's true identity. "Anyway, I'm afraid it's not all fun and games, being supernatural. The sol vampires and vampires have always been enemies."

"You mean like me and Hans? Or you and Doris?" Skipper asked.

That stung. "Please, don't go there," Kowalski begged.

"Uh, yeah..." Shadow said, obviously confused. "Like Kowalski was saying, the vamp species has been split, so to say. The Civil War - or as the vamp call it, the Blood War - was between the sol and the vampires."

Skipper seemed skeptical. "Wasn't that war between the humans?"

"Well, _some_ humans were involved. For the most part, it was vamp. And the vampires - the sol call them 'Dark Ones' - had nearly beaten our species. Long story short, they, uh, killed a vital soldier."

Kowalski nodded. "Right. This soldier was vital due to his breed of supernatural. A hybrid."

"I still am not knowing what a high-breed is," Julien interrupted.

"It's a combination of two different species. In the case of the Blood War, the hybrid was a cross between a sol vampire and a Dark One. And, yes, those are technically different species. The hybrid was actually born as a sign that the war would be upon us."

"How do you know it was a sign?" Private asked, his blue eyes wide in curiosity.

Kowalski smiled at how adorable he looked. "I'm afraid that's a bit difficult to explain." His expression became serious, once again. "Now then, Shadow and I have recently discovered that another war will occur. We just don't know when."

"Falona hasn't mentioned anything about when or where," Shadow added.

Rico tilted his head. "Falona?"

"To the vamp, Falona is our goddess. To everyone else, She's the sun."

"I like the sun!" Mort chimed.

Shadow continued, completely ignoring the mouse lemur. "Falona actually gave the sign about the hybrid during the Blood War. And now, she's given us another hybrid, signalling another war." Her and Kowalski gazed at Julien.

King Julien looked from one sol vampire to the other. "Okay, I know I am being super duper handsome, but could you stop with de staring? It is stupidly creepy."

"Brace yourself, King Julien, for what I'm about to tell you," Kowalski told him. Julien pricked his ears. "Just this morning, we discovered that you are a cross between sol and Dark One."

The mortals murmured uneasily. The supernaturals remained silent.

* * *

**And the truth is out! Now you know what King Julien is! And - to a lesser extent - so does everyone else.**


	14. A Moment Together

**Note: I think I might have made the romance a little 'forced', or something. Just read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Moment Together**

After a moment, Julien waved his paws in the air and ordered, "Everybody shut it." When the murmuring stopped, he asked Skipper, "Is dere being anywhere dat I, de king, could be chatting with," he glanced at Shadow, "a certain sol vampire thingy in de private-ness?"

"Well," Kowalski answered for Skipper, "the lab is nearly sound proof."

Julien snapped his fingers and motioned for Shadow to follow him into the lab. After an anxious glance at Kowalski, she followed Julien in, and he closed the door.

A pause. Then Skipper asked, "So why exactly was the hybrid in the Civil - or Blood, or whatever - War so gosh darn important?"

* * *

Shadow's tail lashed nervously. She didn't know what to expect. Julien closed the lab door, turned around, and looked her over.

"Shadow," he said after a moment, "was de smart-guy-penguin speaking de truth-ee-ness?"

She nodded. "Yes. Kowalski and I knew it because of the way your aura looked."

"My what?"

"Your aura. It's a bit difficult to explain. Basically, it's an invisible radiation inside someone. Yours was a combination of sol vampire and Dark One. A sure sign that you're a hybrid."

Julien shook his head. "I think are mistaken." He pointed to his head. "I think dat my brain would be knowing if de king, who is me, was a high-breed."

Shadow sighed. She had a feeling he would deny it. "Vampirism is often inherited-"

The lemur-king cut her off. "My mother was a ringtail lemur. My father was a ringtail lemur. Both of which died of de old-ness. In other words, dey were not de vamp species. Dey did not live forever! I am not being de supernatural-whatever!"

"-but it _has_ been known to skip generations." Julien opened his mouth, then closed it suddenly.

Then, he said thoughtfully, "I never met my grandparents..."

Shadow gave him a small, knowing smile. She understood what he was feeling. Doubtful. Confused. Frightened. That was how she felt, when she had discovered that she was immortal. When she discovered that she was a sol vampire.

King Julien leaned against the door and slid down it. "I want to believe you." He hung his head. "But I just can't."

Shadow padded over and sat down beside him. He didn't look up. She smiled, nonetheless. "I understand, Julien. I felt the same way, when I learned I was a sol. I know it's hard to wrap your mind around. I know it's easy to deny. Yes, you _are_ a hybrid. I know it. Kowalski knows it. Your friends now know it. And I know you know it. You're just playing it off. Saying that it's wrong because you're scared of the truth. You're scared, Julien, but there's nothing wrong with that."

Julien took a deep breath. Silence followed, and, for some reason, the feline feared he'd start crying. Then, he said, "I don't get it."

Shadow gazed at him, feeling a mixture of sympathy and worry. "What don't you get?"

"Any of it." He hugged his knees. "You are right, Shadow. I _do_ believe you and de penguin. I _am_ scared. Dis is all so new and confusing. It is like-"

"Like everything you ever knew was a lie?" Julien gazed at her, yellow eyes portraying confusion and...love?

The feline struggled to ignore the somersaults her heart was doing. How could they love each other? They barely knew one another!

She said calmly, "Like I said, I felt the same way, when I learned."

The lemur-king smiled a little. "You know what else I don't get?"

"What?"

Julien paused, shook his head, and stood up. "Eh, nothing." He moved his paws in a circle in front of Shadow **(like Skipper)**. "You did not see - or in dis case, _hear _- any of de things."

Shadow pawed his paws away and stood up, crossing her arms. "What is it?"

He put his paws behind his back, seeming embarrassed. "It's just... You seem to be knowing what my brain is thinking. We have only known each other for a little bit, but I feel like we have known each other for a long time."

Shadow couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was so cliché, yet she melted at the sound of it.

She felt her cheeks heat up. "This'll sound cliché, but..." Involuntarily, her voice lowered to a whisper. "I feel the same."

Julien looked happy, for a moment, then he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "De king is having other royal questions, too."

"I figured you might."

"Firstly, does your brain recall when I was being all fainting?" Shadow nodded. "Well, I think before dat, I saw de gold-ee-ness with de dark bottom. Was dat being one of dose, eh, 'auras'? And why did I faint after seeing it?"

"Well," she answered, "that was my aura. Was that your first time seeing one of those?" The lemur-king nodded. "That's why you fainted. It always happens the first time seeing an aura. You just have to get use to doing that."

King Julien seemed to accept that answer. "Okay. Question number two-lien." Shadow rolled her eyes at his made up number. "Not to be sounding rude, but what happened to you?"

Shadow blinked. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met, you were all slappy-happy and easy-to-be-speaking-to. Den, you were all vicious and crazy. And, now, you're all sweet and gentle-ish. Why is dat?"

The she-cat opened her mouth to answered, then closed it. Why _was_ she like that? She didn't really have an answer. Was it because of the danger looming over them? Maybe. She wasn't sure. When she was younger, people said she had 'multiple personalities'. Back then, she hadn't known what it meant. Now, she did. Could that have been the reason? Or was it something else, entirely?

Shadow answered with a simple. "I don't know."

Julien seemed to ponder this, then said, "Eh, okay den." He cleared his throat. "So about de Bleeding War, or whatever-"

"_Blood_ War."

"About de _Blood_ War, or whatever," fear flashed in his eyes, "why was de high-breed being all killed-ed?"

"Let's just say that he - and you, soon enough - had an important role to play." Shadow's voice darkened. "Just be careful, Julien. As soon as the Dark Ones see your aura, they'll do whatever it takes to capture and kill you."

King Julien gulped.

* * *

**I'm not 'amazing' at romantic scenes. Constructive criticism is welcome, just like always.**


	15. Disoriented

**Hey readers! This is my new chapter! It may or may not be the last one, for a while. I'm not sure yet. Scroll to the bottom for more information.**

**PS. I've decided to make a real cover for this. Admire my horrible drawing skills!ADMIRE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Disoriented**

A sudden gust of wind chilled the lemur habitat. Maurice and Mort watched Shadow crouch down in front of their king, tail lashing, claws sheathed. King Julien attempted to copy one of the penguins' fight stances. Shadow pounced at him, and he dodged and grabbed her tail. He thrust her back, and she slid on her paws against the grass.

She shook herself and offered King Julien an approving smile. "You're getting better at this."

She raced to him, then ran around him in a dark blur. Every once in a while, she would land a soft, but brisk, swipe at him. He avoided most of them, and, eventually, landed a hard punch to her face.

He gasped, when Shadow fell to the ground and didn't get up. "Shadow!" He rushed to her side. "It was being an accident dat I did not do on purpose! Please be standing up!"

She slashed her tail against his ankles, knocking the lemur-king off his feet. Lying on his back, slightly disoriented, King Julien looked up at the sol vampire standing over him. She extended a white-furred paw, which he accepted, and Shadow helped him to his feet.

"Yay!" Mort clapped. "Hooray for King Julien!"

Maurice just looked at him. "Uh, Mort, King Julien didn't win."

"He and his feet will always win in my book!"

At the word 'feet', Julien knew what was coming next. "Mort," he said firmly to the mouse lemur, "if you touch de feet, I shall be feeding you to de Dark Ones." Mort gulped and fearfully hugged his tail.

Shadow smiled. "I think you're right to cheer, Mort." She glanced at Julien. "He _is_ getting better," Mort grinned, then frowned when she said, "but he's got a long way to go before he can face the Dark Ones."

Julien waved his paw. "Pfft. Not ready for de Dark Ones, she says. Tell me, woman, can de vampires do dis?" In a flash, he ran in one direction, then in an instant, returned from the other. "Dude! I totally just used my new super-fast-ness to be running from here to de China and back again! Can de vampires do dat?"

"They can do that in _half_ the time you did," Shadow said simply. "And I thought your species frightened you."

"It did. But, de more my brain was thinking about it, de cooler it was seeming!" King Julien meant it, too. He had spent the rest of the afternoon with Shadow, learning to use his powers and learning basic attack moves, and he had enjoyed every minute of it. "I am being stupidly speedy! I can be fighting like de penguins! I will be living _forever_! And I am getting really good at not fainting with de aura thingies!"

"I wouldn't get cocky, Your Majesty," Maurice warned. "You don't know what those vampires are capable of."

"King Julien can handle anything!" Mort defended, lunging at the lemur-king's feet. "Right, King Julien?"

Julien narrowed his eyes at Shadow and pointed at Mort. "Do you see dis? He does dis all of de times." He kicked Mort into Maurice, knocking the aye-aye over.

The aye-aye stood back up and brushed himself off. "So, Shadow, shouldn't Mort and I be learnin' this stuff, too?"

"Maurice," Shadow answered, "Julien and I are engaged in training specifically for _vamp._ The mortal-penguins can train you in a way that you can handle." She turned to Julien. "I'll go get those guys. You keep practicing."

"Okay," Julien smirked, "but only if I can be using Mort as de practicing dummy. Because he is already de 'dummy' part."

"Yay!" Mort cheered. "I'm a dummy!"

Shadow chuckled, "You sure are, kid. Now, boys, Kowalski probably won't be with me, when I come back. He's working on something that fires wooden stakes, so we can kill the Dark Ones a little easier."

An explosion emerged from the penguin habitat, launching a gun-like object into the air. It landed outside zoo walls. King Julien heard a _crash_, and someone cried out, "My car!"

"Is it me," Maurice began after a moment, "or have a lot of cars been destroyed, since the penguins arrived here?"

"Definitely," Julien agreed. The penguins usually ended up destroying someone's car, one way or another.

"Right..." Shadow started toward the penguin habitat. "Well, uh, I'll be back with the penguins." With that, she left.

Julien grinned at Mort. "Mort, are you ready to be de royal practice-" He was interrupted by a bomb landing at his feet.

He and the other lemurs froze. They knew, from living near the penguins, just how dangerous bombs were. It suddenly exploded into a cloud of white gas. Julien found it hard to breath in the mysterious cloud. Soon, his eyelids felt heavy, and he collapsed.

* * *

**I'll be taking my Keystones, starting Monday. For those of you who don't know, Keystones are state-mandated tests that are like the PSSAs, only harder. Since my brain will probably be fried from those things, I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter. Sorry I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. Well, not that sorry. :P**

**Until next time, review!**


	16. The Brink of Death

**I know what I said about Keystones, but they weren't as hard as I thought they'd be. Then again, I still have to do part two of the algebra test and both parts of the biology one... GRRR!**

**PS. I opened a poll on my profile. You see, I need help picking a name for an OC I'm going to put in the sequel. And, yes, I _have_ already thought of a plot for the sequel, and an epic ending to this story. Whoa, Jet Engine. One thing at a time, girl.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Brink of Death**

Nightfall.

King Julien slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to remember the smoke bomb that had appeared in his habitat. He looked around and realized that he was in the city. Around him, stood three towering buildings, and he noticed that he was in an alley. He tried to stand up, but quickly realized that his wrists and ankles were bound with rope.

"Good," a voice said, "you're awake." Clemson stepped out of the shadows, eyes glowing yellow. "This will make things a lot more fun."

"Clemson," Julien spat. "So it was _you_ who smoked-ed up my kingdom." He managed to sit up. "Why have you tied up de king, who is me?"

Clemson smirked. "Just to make things a little easier for my friend."

"Eh, friend, you are saying?"

The hybrid flinched, when he heard crashing and snarling coming from inside the large, green dumpster in the alley. A shadowy figure emerged from it. A dog, by the looks of it. He was having trouble seeing it in the dim light.

It spoke in a high-pitched girl's voice. "You'd be amazed all the tasty things the humans just _throw away_, Clemson."

The figure came closer to them, and Julien managed to get a better look at it. The figure was dark brown with white patches and brown eyes. A beagle, the lemur-king guessed.

"Your Highness," Clemson sneered, "meet Cinnamon."

King Julien sighed with relief. "For a moment dere, I thought dat your friend would be something dangerous. But, now, I realize dat it is just being someone oh, so _cute_!"

In a flash, Cinnamon was in his face, snarling. "_Never_ call me _cute_."

"Really? 'Cause, you _are_ freakish-ly adorable. I mean, your face is cute, your voice is cute. Even your _name_ is being stupidly cute."

The beagle growled, her eyes glowing dark purple, and Julien was immediately silenced. _Okay, so I am pretty sure she is being one of de Dark Ones._

Clemson grabbed her chocolate-brown tail and yanked her away from the lemur-king. "Relax, Cinnamon. King Julien _is_ an idiot, but he's _also_ the hybrid."

The beagle grinned, revealing teeth so sharp that Julien wasn't sure which ones were her fangs. "Oh! So _that's_ why he's here!"

She slowly paced around the lemur-king, seeming to take in his every feature. "Eh, why is de dog-lady eyeballing me so intensely?"

"Oh," she answered, "I'm just trying to estimate how much meat I can get from you."

"Well, now, dat is making perfect se- Wait, what?"

"Hm." Cinnamon sounded disappointed. "He seems kind of thin, but I guess he's still edible."

King Julien's stomach knotted in fear. "W-wait! You-you-you are going to _eat_ me!?"

Clemson shrugged. "Hey, that's how she got rid of the hybrid in the Blood War."

"I _do_ hope you taste better than General Earl van Dorn did," Cinnamon stated. "He was kind of dry."

Julien pulled on the rope, and it snapped. He jumped into a fight stance. "I warn you, eh, Moon...walkers? No, no. Moon-jumpers? Wait, dat does not sound right, either-"

"I'm done waiting around!" Cinnamon shouted. She lunged at the hybrid.

* * *

"Sense his aura, yet?" Shadow asked Kowalski.

He shook his head. "Not yet."

They, the penguins, and the lemurs had split up, and were now sneaking around the city in search of King Julien. When Maurice and Mort had come to the penguins' HQ, saying that their king had gone missing, Kowalski knew that they needed to find him as soon as possible.

He and Shadow froze. They heard barking and snarling coming from nearby. Kowalski closed his eyes. Warmth spread through him, and different colors flashed. A blood-red, which belonged to Clemson. A sickly green spiral, which - after a moment - he realized belonged to Cinnamon: the deadly beagle who had devoured General Earl van Dorn - the hybrid from the Blood War.

There was another aura, too. A gray one that flashed different shades and spiraled at the same time: Julien.

Kowalski looked at Shadow. She seemed terrified. Kowalski knew it wasn't because of the Dark Ones. It was because the hybrid - the man she loved - was with them. They took off in the direction of the sounds.

* * *

They arrived in an alley, and Shadow's heart stopped **(which is ironic, since she's immortal XD)**. Blood dotted the ground around Julien, who was on his kneeling down in the middle of the alley, covered in blood.

Kowalski gasped. "Good golly, Miss Molly!" He belly-slid to Julien's side, and Shadow was hot on his trail.

They were at Julien's side in an instant and noticed that he was breathing heavily. He looked at Shadow, seeming to be in a trance.

Tears formed in Shadow's eyes. "What happened, Julien?" She tried to stay calm, but she also knew voice was breaking. While supernaturals couldn't be killed by wounds given by mortals, wounds from supernaturals could easily...

She didn't want to think about it.

Julien spoke between breaths. "Clemson...dog-lady...cute..."

Shadow leaned in to lick him clean, but Kowalski slapped her. "Are you mad, woman!? You know blood is poisonous to sol vampires!"

Tears rolled down Shadow's cheeks. "We have to do something!"

Kowalski whipped out a walky-talky from seemingly behind his back. "Skipper! Skipper, come in!"

"Kowalski?" a voice said from the walky-talky. "Have you found Ringtail?"

"Yes! And he needs medical attention!"

* * *

**Whaa! Another cliffhanger! Will Julien be okay? He has to be! For the love of rice, he _has_ to be!**

**PS. General Earl van Dorn was a real soldier in the Civil/Blood War. I looked up people in the Civil War. ;)**


	17. Fear

**Come on, people! Only three of you voted on my poll! That OC's not gonna name itself! :P I put up some information about her on my profile.**

**Keystones Update: Only one test to go! Yay! It's biology! Boo!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fear**

King Julien didn't understand why Kowalski had thought that the lemur-king needed medical attention. He looked himself over and realized that he was covered in blood. Had he really dealt that much damage?

_*Flashback*_

_Cinnamon lunged at King Julien. He dodged and jumped onto the beagle._

_He threw one of his paws in the air. "Get along, little doggy!"_

_Cinnamon tried to shake him off. "Let go, you rotten piece of sh*t!"_

_King Julien's eyes glowed yellow. He bit into her ear, and Cinnamon yelped in pain. He felt something on his back. He closed his eyes and saw a crimson flash. This was how Shadow had described Clemson's aura. The bamboo lemur tried to yank him off the beagle. Julien raked the claws on his foot against the ginger sol's belly, and heard him cry out in pain. The hybrid felt fresh blood pour onto his back. Clemson let go._

_Cinnamon growled. She shook even harder, until Julien couldn't hold on any longer. He was flung off. He heard the tear of flesh and realized that he had torn off the Dark One's ear. Julien landed and slid on his feet. He spat out the ear, his mouth tasting of blood. Cinnamon snarled, inching closer to him. Blood pooled from where her ear was torn off._

"_Cinnamon!" Clemson shouted. Julien saw him leaning against a wall, clutching his stomach in an attempt to slow the bleeding. "This is pointless! Let's go. You can eat him, some other time."_

_Cinnamon looked from him to Julien, and said to the hybrid, "You got lucky." She padded away, Clemson - still clutching his stomach - followed, giving King Julien one last glare._

_The hybrid fell to his knees, panting. He had only just realized how exhausted - and how terrified, yet relieved - he was._

_*End of Flashback*_

A moment after, Shadow and Kowalski had appeared. He shivered at the memory of the fight.

"You'll be okay, Julien," Shadow choked.

Julien snapped out of his trance. Shadow was cleaning him with a rag she had found. His heart tightened when he saw silent tears streaking down her black-furred cheeks. "Shadow..." She looked at him, and he offered a small smile, hoping it would make her feel better.

She blinked rapidly. "You'll be okay," she repeated. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried a little harder.

Kowalski came up to them. "The guys should be here, soon. I'm going to stake out the area, in case there are any remaining you-know-whats."

Shadow nodded. Kowalski took last a worried glance at the two of them - a longer one at Julien - and belly-slid out of the alley.

Julien couldn't stand seeing Shadow like this. "Shadow, I am being okay," he said gently. He stood up and held out his arms. "See? Do I look like I am all dying-ish?"

She looked up at him with wet eyes. "But...you're _bleeding_ so much!"

"Come on. Turn de whiskery smile right-side-up. If I was dying a disgusting, bloody death, I would look like dis." He flopped onto the ground and played an imaginary trumpet. He playfully groaned **(is that possible?)** and squirmed. Shadow giggled lightly. Julien knew that he was helping. He played his 'trumpet' again, then sat up and said, "It's a light! It's a pretty light!" She giggled a little more. Julien played his 'trumpet' again, then reached out at nothing and said, "I'm coming, Papa."

Shadow laughed. King Julien stood up and smiled, glad that she wasn't crying anymore. She smiled at him and he took the rag from her. He used a clean side - or, at least, a side that wasn't stained red - to dry her cheeks. "Is my pretty little kitty-cat feeling all smiling, again?"

The feline nodded, sniffling. "I was just so scared I'd lose you..."

"I know. I am de high-breed. Derefore I have to be...whatever it is I have to be doing."

Her voice was barely audible. "That's not why I was scared..."

Julien pricked his ears. "Eh, could you be a little bit more explaining?"

Shadow put her paws behind her back. Was she nervous? "When I saw you all bloody, like that, I couldn't think of anything but the thought of you dying. I teared up, thinking that I couldn't save you."

"I assure you, my loving-ly, the only thing injured is my kingly pride." He looked down at himself in disgust. "Look at me! I am covered in de yuck!" He jabbed his finger at her chest. "And your brain does not want to be knowing what de king had in de royal mouth-area."

Shadow chuckled at this. She took back the rag and returned to cleaning the blood. "I'm just glad you're alright."

There was a brief pause, then Julien broke the silence. "I do have one kingly question..."

The feline looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Eh, why were trying to be _licking_ de king? It seems kind of gross."

She shrugged. "It's a cat thing. Cats lick others to clean them."

"Okay... Yuck."

* * *

"And de best part was when de bad guys ran off like a couple of scaredy-babies," King Julien was saying.

They had all returned to the lemur habitat after discovering that Julien was alright. He had just finished telling them about the fight.

Skipper chuckled lightly. "Does anyone else find it hard to believe that _Ringtail_ fought off two blood-sucking freaks?"

"Like Mort said, before," Private replied, "weirder things _have_ happened around here."

"Good point. Anyway, it's late. We should all get some rest."

Kowalski nodded. "Right. There's a lot to prepare for."

"Affirmative. This little incident with Ringtail kept us up past light's out. We don't want to be exhausted when the time comes."

"Eh, when _what_ time comes?" Julien asked.

They looked surprised, and Julien didn't know why. Private said, "Kowalski didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? When did the smart-guy-penguin tell you things dat de king does not know about?

"When you and Shadow were talking in the lab."

Julien looked expectantly at Shadow. She turned and headed for the hatch on the ceiling. "Come on, Julien," she said. "You'll get your answers."

* * *

**Wow. I write a lot of cliffhangers, don't I? Deal with it! XD**

**PS. The 'Julien-Dying-Trumpet-Scene-Thing' was from the PoM episode _Rock-a-Bye Birdie_. I enjoyed that scene.**


	18. Figuring Things Out

**Just a heads up: The part with Shadow and King Julien gave me some writer's block. As in, I got writer's block during a few parts of it. I had my ideas, but I didn't know how to write them down - or type them, in this case. That ever happen to you? Anyway, the chapter's not as good as I would have like it to be, but it _is_ an important chapter, so enjoy!**

**We're getting closer to the climax, btw! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Figuring Things Out**

King Julien and Shadow exited the zoo in silence. Julien looked up at the starless night sky. The moon seemed larger and brighter than usual.

He was tired of the silence and stopped walking. "Hold up, woman!" Shadow stopped and turned to face him. "I want - nay, I _command_ - you to be explaining to me all of unexplained things dat have yet to be explained in an explanation describing things dat are unexplained."

Shadow just stared at him. "Okay... I have an IQ of 190, and even _I_ have no idea what you just said."

"Me neither. Just be telling things to me." Julien crossed his arms. "In de words of de skipper-penguin, dat is being an order."

Shadow's tail tip twitched as she muttered, "Where do I begin?"

The lemur-king held his tail nervously. "Um, could you explain how I was able to beat up de dog-lady and Clemson? 'Cause, you know, I'm a little bit freaked out by it."

"Well, as a hybrid, your DNA structure is combination of two different species - in this case, vampire and sol vampire. Because both these beings have an increased muscle mass-"

Julien interrupted. "Woman, you sound like Kowalski. Please be explain in a way dat de king can understand. And, just to be clarifying, _I_ am de king in dis discussion. Me."

Shadow crossed her arms and muttered, "And I thought hybrids were supposed be exceedingly intelligent."

"Oh, I _am_ intelligent. And I think you are saying dat, as a high-breed, I have an increase of strength. And dat dis is caused by de breeding of two beings of similar DNA structure. When I was born, I had de chromosomes of de two vamp, which gave to me a drastic increase of muscle mass, intelligence quotient-" He held his head groaned. "I think dat my brain just vomited."

His companion chuckled lightly. "Looks like someone finally _used_ his brain."

"Who would dat be?"

"Never mind."

"Eh, whatever. Now, back to de busy-ness!" Julien tapped his chin in thought. "Didn't Clemson mention something about an 'Eternal Night'?"

Shadow nodded. "It's a little difficult to explain."

"Den explain it, anyway."

"The Eternal Night is, well, what it sounds like: night that lasts forever. Lumina - the Dark Ones' goddess," she pointed at the sky, "also the moon - hangs permanently in the sky."

Julien tapped his chin. "And, de vampire-dark-thingies, dey like dis?"

Shadow nodded. "They are strengthened by moonlight, much like how sol vampires are strengthened by sunlight. If Falona - the sun - never rises again, there'll be no stopping the Dark Ones."

"And de high-breed has to be stopping dis?"

"Now, you're catching on."

King Julien just stood there, gripping his tail. _He _had to stop this from happening? "Shadow, de 'saving-de-planet-thing' is always handled by de penguins. How, in de name of me, am _I_ supposed to handle dis?"

"Give up your immortality."

"Kittysaywhat?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed in seriousness. "Technically, _Falona_ is the only one who can stop this from happening. But, to do this, she needs more power to do so. The hybrid has to give Her said power and submit to mortality. It's the only way to stop the Dark Ones." She paused, then muttered, "It's also the reason the hybrid from the Blood War was killed."

_No, he was eaten by de crazy-but-adorable-doggy-lady, Cinnamon,_ Julien recalled, shivering at how close he was to suffering the same fate. He thought about what Shadow had just told him, and said, "You are speaking in de riddles! I don't know what you're trying to say to me."

Shadow sighed, then said simply, "You. Give sun power. Sun. Beat bad guys. You. Become normal lemur. Did you understand _that_?"

Julien nodded, tightening his grip on his tail. "So, eh, when is all of dis Falona-craziness going to be happening?"

His companion looked up at the moon. Her eyes glowed, and she jerked her gaze down, hissing. "Very soon."

* * *

Morning.

Kowalski lay out a map of Manhattan on the table in the penguins' HQ. The other penguins, the lemurs, and Shadow stood crowded around the table, looking down at the map.

Kowalski tapped his signature red crayon on his chin. He knew he would have to plan out their movements carefully. He knew the Dark Ones would have the upper hand, unless he could come up with something.

Various ideas played through his head, but all would in some sort of failure. _Perhaps if I... No... Maybe, Skipper and Rico... Of course, that would leave Private surrounded... Hm..._

His friends eyed him, expectantly. He was the smartest of the group - with an IQ of 210 - and they had always counted on him for planning and strategies.

Sometimes, he would have great ideas.

Sometimes, he came up with nothing. This was one of those times.

"I'm clueless, guys," he stated, feeling defeated. "No matter what we do, we'll be surrounded."

Shadow grabbed his crayon. "Use your head, Kowalski. We should focus on getting Julien to Falona."

Heat spread through his body, suddenly. Not the warmth of an aura. A searing heat that he hadn't felt, since the just before...

Just before the Blood War began...

He glanced at Shadow, who was already climbing the ladder to the hatch. _Looks like she felt it, too..._

Kowalski raced to the hatch and climbed out of the HQ. He jumped onto the ice flow in the habitat. His eyes almost immediately went to the sun.

A knot of fear formed in his stomach. Falona was dim. So dim that Kowalski didn't recognize Her, at first. He looked at the cat next to him. Shadow's eyes - full of fear - were locked on their goddess. Her tail lashed as she took a step back.

"Kowalski?" Kowalski jumped at his leader's voice. He hadn't noticed the others come up with him. "What in the name cold cuts is going on?"

Private looked up. "Skippah, something's wrong with the sun." The others looked up. "At least, I think it's the sun."

A thought struck. Kowalski raced back into the headquarters. Once inside, he picked up his crayon, flipped the map over, and began jotting down a blueprint.

The others came down. Rico opened his mouth to speak, but Kowalski silenced him by saying much too quickly, "NobodytalkIhavealotofworktodo!" He rushed into his lab and slammed the door.

* * *

**Hm... Looks like Kowalski is gonna build something. Please don't let it explode! XD**

**Also, allow me to tranlate the last thing Kowalski said: 'Nobody talk! I have a lot of work to do!'**


	19. Nightfall

**My poll has, officially, been closed. The results are (probably) on my profile. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Nightfall**

The sun had just set. The park was quiet and cold. Shadow was crouched down, the penguins - minus Kowalski, who was still in his lab - were in there own fight stances, and the lemurs just anxiously looked around, as though expecting something to come out and attack them.

"Why are we out here, again?" Private asked.

"Because, Private," an annoyed Skipper answered, "we have to protect what we can of the zoo. Besides, there's more room to fight." He steered his ice-blue gaze at Shadow. "Are you sure this is happening soon?"

_In a few minutes, at least._ Shadow knew she was right. The sense of adrenelin and fear surged through her.

Before she could answer the leader-penguin, a fierce wind blew down on them from...the sky? Smoke filled the area around them, and Shadow looked up. A penguin-sized rocket ship landed in front of them. Shadow tilted her head. Was this what Kowalski was doing?

The door on the rocket opened, and a small ramp emerged from it. Kowalski poked his head out of the entrance. "I finally got this old thing working, again," he said, smiling.

"Great. Just dandy," Skipper said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So, how does this help us?"

"Simple. I'll pilot the lemurs to-"

Maurice put up his paws. "Hold up. Why do _we_ have to get in there?"

_And why do _you_ have to be the pilot?_ Shadow answered her own question. _I guess _you're_ the one who built it, and I _am_ a better fighter than you..._

Kowalski spoke, as though the answer to Maurice's question was obvious. "Well, for one thing, this is the only way Julien can get to Falona."

"You mean to do that thing he told me and Mort about?" the aye-aye asked. "You know, giving up his immortality?"

"Precisely. You and Mort are coming because you to - no offense - aren't exactly skilled at combat. You two will just - again, no offense - get in the way of the others."

"Got me there, man."

Mort reached for King Julien's foot, but the hybrid waltzed up to the rocket. "Come along, my subjects. De king has things to be do-"

"Julien," Shadow interrupted, padding shyly up to the hybrid, "wait."

King Julien looked at her. "What? Can you not see dat de king, who is me, needs to be doing de important thingy with de Falona-lady?"

The cat rolled her eyes. "I _can_ see that. This will just take a minute."

"Okay. Be speaking de words, which you need to be speaking."

She took a breath and gazed into his amber eyes. "This is cliché - and probably crazy - but, um, we might not make it back from this."

"Really?" Private piped fearfully. Skipper silenced him with a slap.

"As I was saying," Shadow continued, "we might make it back. If we don't, um, well-" She was cut off.

Julien bent down to her level and gently kissed her. He pulled back quicker than she would have liked. They both smiled.

Shadow heard an "Aww!" from Private, as well as another slap - from Skipper, she guessed.

King Julien stood up straight, and he motioned for Maurice and Mort to follow him. Those two got in Kowalski's rocket, but Julien took a last look at the ones who remained outside and said, "I - King Julien - will do de opposite of fail!" He entered the rocket, and the door closed. The rocket took off.

Shadow almost didn't want Julien to be on it.

She crouched back down at who she saw where the rocket once was. Her eyes glowed, and she bared her fangs.

Clemson and Cinnamon stood in front of her and the remaining penguins.

"Where's the hybrid?" Cinnamon asked, eyes glowing purple, fangs showing.

Rico hacked up a baseball bat. "We won't tell!"

"Even if did tell you," Private added, narrowing his eyes, "you'd nevah get to him, anyway!"

Clemson rubbed his paws together. "Oh, I think we'd find a way..."

"Rico," Skipper said to the manic, "don't hold back."

A wild smile appeared on Rico's face. He tossed the hammer aside and coughed up a chainsaw. He laughed wildly.

Skipper shouted, "Operation: Death to the Dark Ones is ago! Attack men! And Shadow!"

* * *

Julien watched the earth seem to shrink as the rocket flew higher in the sky. He gazed longingly at a small black speck that he thought was Shadow. He had kissed her. And he wished he'd done it longer.

The rocket was small on the inside, but it was big enough to hold him, the other lemurs, and Kowalski. The penguin turned around from steering and faced them. "A little heads up, fellas. As we leave the earth's atmosphere, you will feel the brief sensation of riding on a roller coaster into an active volcano. I'd recommend you all take a seat and buckle up."

He turned back around. The lemurs did as they were told. Mort asked, "Is this gonna hurt King Julien?"

"Don't worry," Kowalski answered. "Julien and I are supernaturals. We'll be fine."

"Uh, what about me and Mort?" Maurice asked nervously.

"All you two will feel is a small tingle... Followed by a searing pain that spreads out to places you didn't know you had."

"Wait a minute! When were you gonna tell us-"

"Brace yourselves!"

Suddenly, the rocket was thrust forward. They were soaring at the speed of light. Maybe faster. Julien heard Maurice and Mort screaming. He didn't know why. He like the feeling.

He laughed and raised his arms into the air. His arms almost touched the roof of the rocket. "It is more fun if you raise your arms, like dis!"

"Hold your ground!" Kowalski shouted. "We're almost through!"

The shock waves stopped suddenly. Julien was disappointed. He put his arms back down. "It is being over, _already_?"

He noticed that his subjects seemed stunned. Maurice said, "A little more warning would have been appreciated."

"M-my insides and my outsides hurt," Mort whined.

"Oh," Kowalski said. "Then, you guys may want to hold onto something, when we engage lightning speed."

Maurice leaned forward cocking his brow. "_Lightning_ speed?"

"How else are we going to reach Falona in time?"

* * *

**Poor, little mortals. Whatever! Update! Why am I telling myself to update?**


	20. Eternal Night

**O.M. Freaking. G. This was so much fun to type! This is climax, whether you wanted it, or not! And I know you wanted it!**

**Keystones Update: I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THOSE STUPID TESTS! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Eternal Night**

Kowalski had finally disengaged the lightning speed. He was briefly stunned. That had been the first time he had ever used that function...

He looked over the control panel. He was half-expecting something to have short-circuited or exploded in the lightning speed setting. Everything seemed to be fine. He sighed in relief. _Finally, one of my inventions _doesn't_ malfunction._

He looked up from the panel, surprised to see a dim light in front of the rocket. Realization stuck, and his heart sank.

The light... It was Falona.

Shadow had been right. Falona _was_ dying. They had to hurry!

Kowalski turned around. "Julien! We don't have much time left!"

He noticed the hybrid's eyes were glowing yellow, and his fangs shown. Julien blinked. "Eh, penguin, not to be changing up de subject, but why are your eyeballs all glowing? And have you _always_ had de little teeths, or is dat new?"

Kowalski hadn't noticed his fangs appear, and his eyes glow a flourescent green. _I guess, since we're so close to Falona..._ "Never mind that!" He unbuckled and waddled to the hybrid. "We have no time for questions. Falona is on the brink of death and..." He trailed off. Breathing became a little harder. He collapsed.

"Penguin!" He heard Julien exclaim. He and the other lemurs were at Kowalski's side in an instant. "Why are you down dere, when Falona - I think - is over dere?"

Kowalski spoke between breaths. "F-Falona is the...s-sol vampire life source... She is dying, so...my years are...catching up to me...so to say..."

Mort touched his finger to his chin. "What does that mean?"

Kowalski's feathers starting graying. "It means my body's aging..."

"A-aging?" Maurice stammered. "You're-you're not _that_ old, are ya?"

"Approximately...eighty-seven human years..." The lemurs gasped. "That's sixty-seven years older than...than a mortal penguin..." He attempted to look up at King Julien, but he didn't have the strength to. "J-Julien..."

He heard the hybrid gulp. "W-what is it, Kowalski?"

"You...you have to stand at the front...of the rocket and...concentrate on Falona..."

"And den what?"

"Just...concentrate..." Kowalski could barely keep his eyes open.

He heard footsteps and assumed Julien was doing as he was told.

Mort looked at Kowalski with tears in his eyes. "Are you going to die?"

"Not if...Julien succeeds... Guys..." The lemurs crouched down to view him at eye level. "If I don't survive...tell Doris...her boyfriend's cheating on her...and that she should have...picked...me..." He blacked out.

* * *

Cinnamon had Skipper in her teeth and was shaking him around like a chew toy. "Yoo-hoo!" Rico sang. Cinnamon stopped and looked at him as he hacked up a hot pink ball (and a little blood).

She dropped Skipper - who was bleeding badly - and snarled in disgust, "A _ball_!? That's one of the most humiliating stereotypes-" Rico threw the item, and Cinnamon ran after it. "Ball!"

"Skippah!" Private, holding a bleeding flipper, staggered up to his leader. The blood on the small penguin's flipper was beginning to dry, but there was a fresh gash on his back.

Rico's leg and both of his flippers were bleeding. Shadow had the least serious injuries - nothing but a few small scratches. She wondered why the Dark Ones hadn't attacked her as much as they had attacked the mortals.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and spun around, hissing. Clemson had a villainous grin on his face. He pointed up at the moon, which was now huge and glowing so bright that Shadow could barely look at it. "Do ya see that!?" the ginger sol laughed evilly. "Lumina is stronger than _ever_! The Eternal Night is finally upon us!"

Cinnamon ran up to Rico, wagging her tail playfully, and spit out the pink ball. She blinked in embarrassment. "Like I said; humiliating stereotypes." She lunged at Rico and pinned him down.

Shadow tried to run over and help, but her legs felt weak suddenly. _Now_, she understood why the Dark Ones hadn't attacked her. She collapsed, her breathing ragged, her fur quickly graying.

Private was immediately at her side. "Shadow!"

Clemson laughed. "Just as we'd expected, Cinny! Her years are catching up to her!"

Cinnamon flung Rico to the side. "All five hundred forty-eight of them! The pathetic Sun-Chaser!"

Private gulped. "Five hundred forty-eight!?"

Shadow wanted to leap onto that Moon-Stalker and rip her throat out, but she barely had the energy to even _breathe_.

Clemson knocked Private out of the way, suddenly, and glared at the sol vampire in front of him. "Whoever thought the _runt_ of her litter would have lasted so long?"

Shadow blacked out.

* * *

"Kowalski!" Maurice was calling. "Come on, man! Wake up!"

"What do we do, King Julien!?" Mort sobbed.

King Julien ignored them. He closed his eyes and concentrated, just like Kowalski had told him. _Falona, goddess of de sol vampires, I am King Julien. I want to be donating my hybrid-ness to you._ Nothing happened. _Falona, _please_! I am willingly giving up my immortality so dat you can be stopping dis!_ Still nothing. Julien gulped. Was he too late? _Please! I am begging! You have to be alive! You have to be taking away my hybrid-ness! Please! Make me a regular lemur-king! Think of all of de peoples who will be all dead-ish! Think of de humans and de animals! _A tear slid down his cheek. _Think of de penguins, Maurice, Mort, and Shadow... You can't let dem die... Please, Falona. Take away my immortality. Use it to stop de Dark Ones and save everyone..._

A searing heat came over Julien, and he felt as though an unimaginably powerful wind was threatening to blow him away. A volley of terrible shock waves overwhelmed him and made his head spin. He involuntarily screamed.

He heard a muffled, "King Julien! What's wrong!?" from Maurice. Or was it Mort? Or even Kowalski? Julien couldn't tell. All he could hear was the vicious shock waves and his own screaming.

Soon, everything went numb. King Julien fainted.

* * *

**Whaaa! All the main characters are out cold! Please review!**


	21. Salvation

**Admittedly, this chapter was kind of rushed. Sorry about that. I blame a mild case of writer's block. :P**

**I also blame global warming, just because I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Salvation**

Shadow slowly opened her eyes. Breathing was suddenly much easier. Her fur had returned to its jet-black color. She slowly remembered the fight going on and jumped to her feet, quickly regaining her strength. She looked up at the moon and was surprised to see it back to normal. A smile spread across her face. Julien must have succeeded!

"No!" She looked over at Clemson, who was bent over, pounding his fist to the ground. "Damn it all! We were so close!"

Something bowled Shadow over. Cinnamon had her pinned to the ground. "I didn't come all this way to lose, Sun-Chaser!"

Shadow flipped her over. "A shame you forgot that sol vamp are twice as strong as blood vamp." She glanced at the scar that lay where her ear was ripped off. "Guess some people just never learn." She stepped off the beagle.

Cinnamon stood up, seeming confused. "That's it? You're not gonna fight me?"

"Enough blood has been spilled, for one night."

A strong, brief gust of wind nearly bowled them over. Then another. And another. Soon, a huge windstorm broke out. All the vampires looked up, and saw a dark, swirling vortex covering Lumina. Cinnamon howled as she dug her claws into the earth. She was about to be sucked in!

Clemson took a step away from her. "Yeah... I'm a technically a _sol_ vampire, so... See ya!" Cinnamon grabbed his tail in her teeth. "Ow! What are you-"

"I'm not going back to Hell _alone_!" the beagle yelled through her clenched jaw.

The ginger sol vamp grabbed the grass in an attempt to avoid being sucked into the vortex. "Shadow! Help a sol vamp out!"

Shadow knew better. Sol vampires were unaffected by anything involving Hell, but - in Shadow's eyes - the bamboo lemur wasn't a sol vamp.

He was a Dark One.

The she-cat just stood there, the intense wind blowing through her fur, watching as the to Dark Ones were pulled into the vortex.

The portal to Hell.

She saw a seemingly endless number of other figures being sucked in, as well. Obviously other Dark Ones.

A moment later, an explosion appeared where the vortex once was. The wind slowed to a stop. Shadow let out a sigh of relief. It was over. And the sol vamp had won.

"Sh-shadow?" She whipped around and saw Private slowly picking himself off the ground. The small penguin looked terrified. "W-what just happened?"

She smiled at him. "We won." She heard a grunt and glanced at Rico, who was staring - worried - at Skipper. Shadow sprinted to the leader-penguin, and the other penguins followed. Skipper was breathing, but barely. His feathers were coated in dry blood.

Shadow heard Kowalski's rocket land behind them and turned around. The door opened, and Kowalski waddled out, carrying King Julien bridal-style. "Why do I have to carry you?" Kowalski asked the lemur-king, clearly annoyed.

King Julien replied, "De king - who is me - is being too sore from de giving-of-de-hybrid-ness to be walking."

"Oh, for Pete's sa-" Kowalski gasped and dropped King Julien. "Sweet mother of Charles Darwin!" Julien gaped, as well.

Maurice and Mort came and gasped. "Did we miss somethin'!?" Maurice exclaimed. "'Cause it looks like we missed somethin'!"

Kowalski ran to his leader. "What happened to Skipper!?" He looked at the other penguins. "And the rest of you!?"

"Forget about us!" Private exclaimed, tears forming. "You've got to help Skippah!"

"Uh, right." Kowalski turned to Rico, who hacked up two first-aid kits. Shadow and Kowalski each took one. "I'll work on Skipper. You take care of the others."

The lemurs cautiously approached. "Anything we can do to help?" Maurice offered.

Shadow smiled gratefully. "Thanks. You go help Kowalski. Julien, Mort. You two give me a hand with the others."

They all began treating the injuries. While doing so, Shadow told Kowalski and the lemurs why the mortal-penguins were in their current conditions.

"Wow!" Mort piped when the story was finished. "Clemson was more evil than I thought!"

"Do not be forgetting about de psycho-cute-Cinnamon," King Julien added. "Dat woman was completely nut-so."

Rico looked concerned at Skipper, who was still unconscious. "Ippa okay?"

Maurice turned to face him. "He's certainly been through a lot."

Kowalski added. "But he should pull through."

Shadow let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She gazed up at Lumina. The moon was at Her normal brightness and size. It was all over.

And they had won.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
